Portable electronic apparatuses are generally well known in the prior art and include portable telephones, such as cellular radiotelephones, cordless radiotelephones and personal communicators. E.g. portable telephones have become widely accepted form of communication in the cordless telephone and cellular telephone markets.
Because of such wide acceptance, distinguishing appearance of the portable electronic apparatuses has become an important need for a customer, a manufacturer and a distributor of the portable electronic apparatus.
To change color or appearance of the portable electronic apparatus such as portable telephone, user has typically used cases for holding the portable telephone. These cases are typically soft, manufactured from leather, textile fabric or similar material, and include cutout portions corresponding to control buttons and other external features of the phone. However, these cases are clumsy, they disturb connection to the external equipment of the phone, add weight and have a limited affect on the appearance of the portable telephone.
In order to better correspond to the above mentioned need of the convertibility of appearance of the portable telephones, manufacturers of portable telephones and accessories have developed different kinds of outer covers designed to fit over existing portable telephones. This kind of cover has been disclosed e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,752.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,370 discloses a portable telephone with a plurality of distinctive appearances. That is, the portable telephone comprises a changeable cover, changeable collars and a changeable window for creating new images of the phone. The above mentioned changeable elements can be in different colours.
However, using patterns created with different colors is not enough to satisfy the booming need to totally tailor the portable telephone of the user to the clothing or furnishing of the user.
Furthermore, the use of convenient portable telephones comprising covers, the outer face of which is plastic, is unattractive and uncomfortable for the user.